The life Or what will be the Life
by AshSendaru
Summary: A new character comes to Hogwarts, and finds Draco. Is there something there, or are people going to wish this American witch had never moved? Potter Bashing, and Mature overtones and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Original Story Line in the Books. Please Enjoy, and if you have any comments please feel free to comment. There's no such thing as bad advice to a true writer.**

"You know," Draco Malfoy said looking up the stairs to the exit of the Slytherin Common rooms. "I think I may have found the one person who can help us here. Crabbe, Goyle, you can go back to dinner. I'll be speaking with Miss Ironhorse." A woman had appeared inside the doorway, one from the Salem Institute in America. When they learned Dark Arts, it wasn't the defense only, it was also how to perform some of the most impossible spells, and enslave creatures that other wizards would try to fight. Her robes were immaculate, and underneath them, she wore the proper school uniform. She had shown up that way a month before, being hastily sorted in private, and then handed to Professor Snape, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. With Horus Slughorn the Potions Master now, Snape had gotten his dream job. Snape had also been made Head Master after Draco's attempt on Dumbledore's life, which Snape had finished for him.

"I don't know what's so important about making this damn potion," the woman muttered as she started down the stairs, not caring about who was watching her. "And why is the Granger woman so much better than anyone else?" That question, which Draco heard, floored the boy. Hermione Granger was back? The last he had heard, there was no doubt that she had been with Potter. Something didn't seem right to Draco, so he waived the woman over, moving on the couch he had taken up himself so she could sit down as well.

"Found someone else to play wi-" one of the Slytherin girls said, which one he couldn't remember. They all looked the same, and they weren't the woman he actually wanted. He muttered the word 'Crucio' sending the girl into fits of pain and muffled screaming. The American smiled, sitting next to Draco, laying her hand on his wand, lowering it.

"No need to torture the young girl. She's just worried that I'm going to steal your soul. Isn't that what we from the House Williams do?" There were four houses at her old Institute, Putnam, Williams, Good, and Osborn. The four never studied together, and were taught the four fundamentals of Magic, along with what their careers in the American Ministry were going to me. Williams' always became wizard hunters, or Dark Wizards to be Hunted. Putnam's became administrators, Good's became healers, and Osborn's were everything else in the Wizarding world. Sometimes changes were made of course, but ninety percent of the house children followed what their houses taught them.

"I wouldn't know," Draco said looking at the woman. "It's said you either become Aurors or the Dark Wizards like Voldemort." It was safe for him to say it, the taboo didn't work inside Hogwarts, at least those with dark marks. "So Miss Ironhorse, what's your first name? I'd like to know who I'm helping in classes against that mudblood."

"Rebecca, and the Granger girl isn't a mudblood Mister Draco Malfoy." His eyes raised, wondering what she meant by that. "Hermione Ganger, her family are Squibs that never dared to step foot inside Hogwarts or any other school of magic for that matter, probably has purer blood than you do. I've seen her family tree. Her mother and father are outcasts from her true family, one that you know very very well. She's the great niece to one Sirius Black." Draco was mortified, someone he had been taught to hate, was someone that he was actually supposed to marry? How in the world did that happen? "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish, and then sleep. Shall I see you tomorrow Draco?"

"Yea, yea, of course. If you need help getting around this place, just let me know." Rebecca smiled, waving a hand in front of Draco as she stood. In front of her was the insubstantial spirit of something. It was gorgeous, a being that Draco had only heard about. When a dark wizard killed a Harpy, the half woman half bird, they could then enslave the soul easily of the beast. He hadn't known anyone to actually try it, and the only people that could hold the soul was the person who killed the Harpy. Known as a Wraith at this point, they were shaped and formed to how ever the person who controlled the spirit wanted them. It had changed from a Harpy into a woman. Her dress was Egyptian, sheer, and tight to her body.

The Wraith was almost like a belly dancer, except Draco could see everything that he wanted. From the shaved area between her legs, to the breasts that defied gravity. Her form was like that of an hourglass, and Draco know what his dreams were going to be about tonight. "I didn't think that anyone below an Auror could catch them," Draco said staring in wonder, not noticing the common room had gone quiet as everyone had left.

"I can, and I also know the spell to give them away. I heard there's a Harpy or three in the Forbidden Forest, and I could use a new friend. Instead of work," Rebecca had slid in closer, her mouth next to Draco's ear, her hand on the tent forming beneath his robes. "We can always try and find one of them for a pet for you." Her tongue slid out, and Draco felt the unmistakable feeling of a snake taking a sent on the top of his ear. "Everyone else is asleep, and I know how to get there, if you're willing of course." Draco could only nod his consent, as Rebecca waved her hand, turning them both invisible. "So much easier for us to leave unnoticed this way. I can teach you how to use your magic without a wand as well." As they stood to leave, they could see each other through the unknown charm Rebecca had cast, they rushed the portal to the common room as Crabbe and Goyle were entering from their last meal of the night. Now the castle was theirs, and so were the ground.

Twenty minutes later, Rebecca, the witch from America, and Draco, were walking across the grounds. Snape had put up sentry's, mostly Seventh Years, but they were dodged easily. Draco even had time to hex one, turning him into a boneless mass. It was a Ravenclaw that no one cared about, but it was good practice just in case. The two kept the pace easy, so they didn't attract attention by rustling leaves more than the wind would. "You know how to draw a Harpy to you, don't you Draco?" The young man looked at Rebecca, shaking his head. He had heard of the creatures before, but he didn't know how to bring them near. None of the books he had read told him anything.

"Then I'll have to show you," Rebecca said stopping Draco as they entered deep into the Forbidden Forest. Draco had been here once, and knew that Unicorns were here, and that someone had been killing them. He still didn't believe that his first year Defense teacher had been working for Voldemort. "Stand here, and just watch," she said as she turned Draco to watch her. Off came the robes, and school uniform, showing the young nubile body of a woman in her prime. Her hair was black as night, her eyes golden yellow. Why Draco hadn't noticed these before, he didn't know. But looking at her body, he noticed that had shaved her womanhood, and her breasts were the same as her Wraiths. Smiling, she waved her hand, the clothing dissolved off of Draco, which made Rebecca lick her lips.

The bulge she had felt in the common room was standing out now, with a length and girth that she hadn't seen before. "This is how you call forth a Harpy," she said as she grabbed Draco. Rubbing him gently, she dropped to her knees licking the head of his dick. "Or at least, how me and my brother did it. Now we both have a Harpy to command, to do whatever we want with." Taking the head into her mouth, Rebecca thrust her head forward, taking in the length, feeling it go down her throat. Pulling back, she smiled up at Draco. "And soon you'll have one as well. Along with someone that can not only bring you pleasure that is unheard of, but another woman to the bed as well." Taking him in again, Draco felt the suction, his dick falling down her throat.

Pulling him down, while never loosing her grip on the member that would soon do so much more than fill her mouth, Rebecca laid Draco down, before removing him from her lips. "When it appears, let me handle it. You won't know what to do yet." Crawling up his body, kissing up his skin, she soon sank him into the center of her being, feeling it fill her more than any other lover had. She had only done this once, with her brother, but now it was time to find the one that would keep her happy the rest of her days.

Draco was powerless as the woman started to ride him, kissing him at the same time. He never closed his eyes, and was soon watching as she bounced on him, causing him to wonder what he was doing. She wasn't Pansy, but then again she had more power. Something that he wanted; even without the Dark Lord in his life, he had always wanted more power. As he felt her shudder with release, something he hadn't reached yet, he heard the sound he thought he wouldn't.

"Enperion!" Rebecca gasped as she shuddered again, another release running through her body. The harpy had appeared suddenly, then froze in mid air. Her legs and arms were covered in brown feathers, her tail like that of a red tail hawk. "Rescutio!" She cried out, as Draco gasped, feeling his release explode inside the woman on top of him. The body of the harpy exploded, while it turned into a transparent entity. As the woman stood from Draco, he could see him dripping out of her, his body seemed weaker than it had during such activities in the past. "Envirio Gerini!" She cried, pushing both hands out at the wraith, then twisting her hands to where they were pointing at Draco.

He gasped as he felt icy hands grab him by the chest, lifting him to his feet. "I am your wraith," he heard in his head as the harpy became the figure he had been envisioning since he hadn't seen _her_ in the Great Hall at the start of the term. The body became petite, and he could see the color becoming redish brown. Her body was clothed in a Hogwarts Uniform, except instead of the Gryphindor lion roaring on her chest, his version of Ginny Weasley had the house of Malfoys crest emblazoned on her. "And I will forever be by your side."

"Very good," Rebecca said walking up, kissing Draco's neck gently. "Is that who you want with us from now on?"

"No, I want the Granger girl with us. If we get the blood traitor as well, she will make the perfect whipping post." Rebecca smiled, kissing his neck again with a growl. "I'll get her for you Master Malfoy, and I'll make sure to get the whipping post as well for you." Draco smiled cruelly, then kissed Rebecca harshly. "And you will have every desire."

"Good, because what I want next will bring Hogwarts to its knees. Get me them, and we will do something even the Dark Lord couldn't accomplish. I will hand him the school, and the world on a silver platter."


	2. Finding Worthy Wives

It had been three and a half weeks since Draco had gotten not only his Wraith, which required no name and wouldn't answer to one even if he gave it to her; but Rebecca Ironhorse had written to his father. Neither would tell him what was going on, which was a base betrayel to Draco. His Wraith hadn't been able to find out what had been written, and she could go anywhere. Quidditch, under Snape, was permanatly cancelled, so he didn't even have that to take his mind off of what was going on. Sitting at the Slytherin table, or what had been the Slytherin table before the houses had been abolished, he decided to eat something.

The house elves had out done them selves this morning as he picked up breakfast links, a pile of bacon, toast and fresh churned butter. As he sliced a piece, an owl descended from the rafters. Letters from home were being searched, so no one was getting anything but The Daily Prophet in most cases. Draco didn't read the paper, he didn't need to. His Dark Mark let him know when Voldemort was on the move, or even close. So far, the Dark Lord hadn't come to the school since he had grabbed the Elder Wand. As the letter was dropped next to his plate, the owl bowed; they had never done that to him before; then left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Snape drawled as he stood up. Why the Headmaster felt that he needed to tell them something on a Saturday was beyond him. "I am pleased to announce," he sounded anything but, "that Hogwarts will be having two momentous occasions in two months time. Heads of House will check to make sure that Dress Robes are in order. Any student that needs to order new ones will be allowed to go to to the village to get new ones. Now will Rebecca Ironhorse, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley please report to my office. To the rest, enjoy the week off and be made aware this is for the celebrations that will arise."

The four students stood, Draco glaring at the two women that he despised, while his wraith floated closer to him. "This can only be bad Master," she whispered in his ear. "And don't forget your letter, it has your fathers seal on it." Draco didn't bother nodding, just grabbed the letter and made his way to the Headmaster's office. The three women had already made it there by the time he did, Ginny was I'm tears, as was Hermione, while Rebecca seemed to be gloating in triumph.

"Draco, sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I received a letter from the Dark Lord and from your father. Both in the same day, and I found it strange. Have you read yours yet?" Draco shook his head, looking at Rebecca. What had she done? "Then read it, I'm sure you'll understand all in a few minutes. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Miss Ironhorse alone for a moment." Spinning away, Snape and Rebecca started muttering to each other. Draco slit open the letter to see what his father had sent him this time.

'Draco,' it began, like all letters did. 'I am pleased to hear that you are receiving the highest marks in your classes. I am how ever surprised that you have not decided to write home about your new friend. Miss Ironhorse has taken it upon herself to write me in your place. And I am pleased to say that the frivolities in two months time will be your wedding. Miss Ironhorse has also given you a wonderful present, as are your mother and I. You are going to be receiving a house of your own, one that we've owned for some time. You, your wife, and your presents will be staying there from now one. It has been stocked.'

Draco was shocked, she hasn't said anything to him, and had gone behind his back to do this? He was furious, looking up to see her sashaying up to him. "What the hell do you think-"

"Giving you the best gift I could Draco. Do you know why those two are crying? Because they've been told Draco. They've been told that you are their new Master. The Weasleys will be blood traitors no longer, and the Granger bitch is going to have things she could never have before." Rebecca kissed Draco, just a simple peck. "I want you to meet your wedding presents from me. And I have mine from you." Taking his hand, she laid it on her flat stomach. "You've given me something that has already quickened to bring the next generation of purebloods to the world. I knew the moment it took Draco, but I had to wait to be sure. And sure I am."

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that it was going to stay. Now, when were unable to play, your two other wives will be able to take care of your needs."

"Draco," Snape suddenly cut in. "You and your new friends are going to be moved to the Slytherin chambers for the next week. Owls will be delivered there, and I suggest you make the best of the next week. And rest assured, The Dark Lord is pleased that you've done this for us. Also, you will have to mark Weasley and Granger. If you don't know the spell, I can show you."

"I know it," Draco said pulling out his wand. "Familirius!" He cried. Two dragons, built of fire spit out of the wand, wrapping themselves around the left wrist of Ginny Weasley. Repeating the process, Hermione also soon had a Celtic dragon/knot work design on her left wrist.

"Familirius Expontatis!" Rebecca called, waving both hands at the two women, a second working of runes and knot work appeared on their right wrist. It was different, showing the spellwork of Rebecca. Smiling wickedly, she snapped her fingers. The two girls wrists snapped together.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Ginny asked, as her and Hermione's hands were raised above their heads. "What the hell is this?" Draco smiled, sauntering up to the woman.

"This is known as the additional wife spell. When two people decide to have more than one wife, they put this spell, or more politically correct; curse on the additional. It allows the couple to have complete control over the extra sets." Stowing his wand in his robes, he looked over the two women, reaching out and ripping the Hogwarts symbol off of both of their robes. "And you won't be needing these anymore either."

"Do you know where the Slytherin Chambers are?" Rebecca asked, an evil glint in her eyes. Draco saw the wraith she owned nod and point to a solid looking piece of wall. "Good, because I'm sure we'll be needing those soon enough." Draco had been working on something that Rebecca had been teaching him, how to use magic without using a wand. "Now, when Draco's done Headmaster Snape, who do I go to for the food catering and the decorations?"

"The house elves will be able to take care of all of that. If Hagrid hadn't been a traitor to the Dark Lord, he was always best at doing them," Snape said watching Draco work. "I do have one favor of you Draco. After you've had your turn with Miss Granger, do you mind if I teach her a lesson? I wouldn't take a man's wife, even an extra without permission." Both men and Rebecca smiled cruelly as Hermione started to try and force her way from the spell.

"We'll see Severus. But there is something that we need you to do first. When the rest of the Weasleys show up, I want them caught. Don't execute them, I want that pleasure."

"Draco, you couldn't even kill Dumbledore, what makes you think you can kill two teens?"

"They'll want to save their sister, and Ron will no doubt try to save the other one. He doesn't know that she's a pure blood does he? If he did, I bet he wouldn't look twice at you."

"Neither would you, you slimey little snake!" Hermione snapped, before being lifted off her feet by the twin spells on her wrists. "You wouldn't care if I was what you call a mudblood!"

"Oh yes I would Granger. Because if it hurt the blood traitors, I'd have you just to have a maid around the house." Smiling he looked back at Snape. "Now how do you open Salazaar's secret home?" Snape whispered the password into Draco's ears.

"And don't say that loud enough to where anyone else can hear you. No one will be able to hear anything that happens in there." Draco smiled again, a wicked little grin while he grabbed both Ginny and Hermione by the hair, dragging them to the room. "And Draco, make sure they're well marked on the robes when you all come out. If you need help devising a new family crest, I'm sure that either myself or the Dark Lord can help you find one."

"I doubt I'll need help Headmaster, I already have a new sigil for the house we're creating."


End file.
